Maybe I love you
by Kit-Kat Punk-lover
Summary: Sequal to "But I don't hate you"! Mello is very confused and wanders to the library to discover Near! What will these young lovers do? Yaoi! Lemon! Read! MxN


Omg...

This is my first ever lemon so please bear with me. I have read lots of lemons and imagined them in my head but writing one is very ummmmmmm difficult! But I worked hard!! I spent 3 days on this! This is the sequal to "But I don't hate you.."

Thank you Forbiddensoul562 for giving me the wonderful idea! You all must reveiw!! I command you o.O PLEASE! The invisible muffins are waiting as always and here to help me with my disclaimer is none other than L!!

L:...

Me: What!!

L: You wrote a lemon about my successors...

Me: And!!

L: I can never look at them the same way again...

Me: - YAAAA!

L: Katelyn will never own anythng in her entire life.

Me: Hey that's not nice!!

L: But it's true.

If you have a problem with BoyxBoy then don't read this!!

* * *

Mello was sprawled out on his bed sheets deep in thought. 'Why the hell did Near, My RIVAL, kiss me. No the better question is why did I kiss him back..."

He subconciously brought the tips of his fingers to his moist lips. Near's warmth had left them mere hours ago. When he realized what he was doing he blushed crimson and quickly shoved them down. 'And what did he mean by "But I don't Hate You...'"

_Flashback_

_"But I don't hate you..."_

_Near closed the distance between himself and Mello, planting a soft, gentle kiss upon mello's sullen lips. The blond was shocked standing there even after the small boy had padded out of the room. "What just happened!" _

_End of Flashback_

Mello was beyond confused. His mind swirled with raging thoughts, each fighting to be heard. 'I didn't even know I was gay...Am I?' This thought continued to haunt him. Mello had never once looked at another boy in any sexual way but then again he didn't look at girls either.

And why did the albino suddenly act like that! It didn't make any sense, the white-haired child was always emotionless. That was the very first time Near had ever let anyone see through his mask. 'At least I know now that he isn't some emotionless robot' Mello thought.

Matt strolled into the room with his eyes glued to the blinking screen of his gameboy. His eyes were still transfixed on the small screen as he said, "Hey Mello. What's up?"

Mello was still deep in thought so he didn't even notice the red-head's presence. This was weird to the red-head. Usually every night he entered the room he and Mello shared the blond would always start with the complaining fits. He would bitch and moan and scream in frustration because Near had beat him on a test.

But today nothing. Not even a glance from the chocolate-lover. He supposed he should be grateful, I mean he could finally play his video games in peace, but he still felt uneasy. Mello's eyes were glued to the ceiling, and behind his blue orbs layed vast amounts of questions that had yet to be answered.

Matt watched Mello carefully and said, "Uh Mello?" Nothing. "Mello?" Still nothing.

Matt decided to be brave and ventured over to the other side of the room. He waved his slender hand above Mello's face and said, "Earth to Mello! anybody home?" The blond was shook out of his thoughts and glared at his friend.

"What!" yelled Mello, he quickly was turning from a dormant volcanoe to a very active one. One that was ready to burst at any second.

"What the hell is wrong? You look confused and your spacing out." said Matt, a flood of releif washed over him as he saw that his friend was normal again. Well, as normal Mello could be...

"Nothing I'm fine!" he spat as he headed out the door to their room.

Matt shugged his shoulders and pointed his attention to his video game.

"Stupid Matt! Stupid Near! Stupid Everything!" Mello stomped off away from his room, muttering angerly to himself. If a person passed him by right now they would think he has gone insane from all the stress and chocolate. But its late in the night and all the other children were sleeping soundly in their beds. Well, the exception is Matt who is lost in his world of video games.

He wandred the halls until one thought stopped him in his tracks...

"What if he kissed me so that I couldn't focus in school...!" Mello clentched his teeth together in rage at the thought. "That little twerp! Well, he's not going to get the best of me!" he stormed off in the opposite direction and headed to the libary. Usually the library was locked at night, but Mello was excellant at picking locks.

He had done it in the past when he had to study hard for a test in order to beat Near, which he never did. He easily picked the loock to the large oak library doors and headed inside. He stumbled a bit before reaching out for a lightswitch.

As soon as he felt one he switched it on and nearly screamed at the sight before him. "Near!"

* * *

Mello stood frozen in shock as the albino stepped forward. "Yes, Mello?" Near continued to step forward as Mello stepped back.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" the blond felt the wall behind him and he began to panic a bit. Near continued to step forward until his face was only inches away from Mellos'. "I could ask you the same thing," his breath tickled Mello's ear, "I came down because I couldn't sleep. I had the pleasent surprise to find you here."

Mello was turning the darkest shade of red possible. There it was again! That strange feeling in the pit of his stomach! He shook the strange feeling away and said, "You just kissed me to through me off! Didn't you..." sadly it didn't sound as intimiating as he wanted it to sound.

In fact if Mello didn't know better he would have said their was a bit of sadness in his tone.

The younger boy smiled slightly, as he brought his angelic face as close to Mellos' as possible without touching it, "Mello I can honestly say that I didn not kiss you because I wanted to throw you off. I kissed you because..." He brought his soft lips to Mello's in a light touch. Mello's face had now turn beat red and he was slightly flushed.

Hesitantly, he slowly kissed back. "Beacause I'm in love with you..." Nears voice sang through his ears as Mello looked at the slightly flushed albino, "L-Lo-Love?" Mello said in almost a whisper.

Near's curly hair fell over his dark eyes as he nodded his head. Mello felt the feeling in his stomach swirled in delight.

'Butterflys' he thought as he closed his blue eyes and brought his lips down to Near's.

It felt like Heaven! Never had he ever felt like this before! All these emotions raged through his veins as he kissed the white-haired boy as hard as he could. It was love...

Near moaned slightly as Mello's slick tongue licked at his bottom lip. Near teased him a bit and didn't allow entrance to the blond. Mello, growing frusterated nipped at Near's lip with his teeth. Near moaned as the blond's tonuge pushed it's way in. Near's tonuge met his half-way and they began to wrestle in eachothers mouth. Both boys fought for dominance but in the end Near let Mello have control.

Mello explored every inch of Near's mouth, licking at everything his tonuge toucched. 'He tastes so good, better than chocolate...' the blond thought as he began to move downward to near's neck. When he discovered Near's sensitive spot he nipped at it, then bit hard into his flesh. Near gasped as Mello lapped up the blood with his skillful tongue like a dog.

"M-Mello.." Near moaned as Mello began to go down lower. They somehow managed to get to the library table and Mello pushed Near onto it. Near snaked his hands around Mello's neck as the blond worked his magic. Mello licked every inch of Near's exposed skin and when he went lower he was annoyed to find white clth in the way.

He brought his lips to Near's as he worked to unbutton his shirt. After a minute or so of working at his task he grew impatient and ripped the shirt off the boy. Near shivered as the cold air hit his skin.

Mello looked down at Near's smooth porcelain skin, it was completly white like a snow covered land. Near's face had a slight pink tint to it which made the boy seem more human rather than a robot.

Mello went lower and licked Near's nipple. Near whimpered at the touch, begging Mello for more. Mello, liking the reaction, put his mouth to Near's fully erect nipple and began making swirling movements with his snake-like tonuge. He brought his hand up and began rubbing the other one, so it wouldn't be forgotten.

Near moaned at the exhilerating feeling, his length was now fully erect and peeked through his baggy white pajama pants. Mello smirked as he slid his black shirt over his head and threw it aside. While his mouth and right hand were busy with Near's nipples , he slid his other into the hem of Near's pants.

Near jerked up at the feeling of Mello slowly stroking him. "M-Mello...' he moaned as Mello quickened the pace. Mello was getting harder by the second with all the mews and whimpers Near was making. Near seeing Mello's erection grinned as he pushed Mello on his back.

Mello was slightly confused as Near brought his teeth to the hem of his pants. Near tugged at them until they came off completly. Mello was in nothing but his boxers.

Near got rid of the cloth that divided his face from Mello's length. Mello moaned loudly when he felt something warm surround him. Near slowly, aggrandizing slow, moved his mouth along Mello's shaft. He licked the tip of Mello's head earning a gasp from the blond. Mello's hands reached for nears head as he pulled the albino toward him.

Near nearly choked but got used to it fast. He bobbed his head up and down while Mello moaned and entangled his fingers in Near's curly locks. "N-Near!" He didn't want to come just yet so he pushed the younger boy off him and shoved his fingers into Near's hot mouth. "Suck." he ordered.

Near obeyed, licking them slowly and nipping on them. Mello grinned agaist his neck as he made another lovebite upon Near's flesh. When he felt that his fingers were moist enough he pulled down Near's pants and underwear in one swipe.

Slowly, making sure not to hurt the albino to much, he slipped one finger into Near's entrance. Near gasped at the pain and pleasure that filled him. As Mello started moving his finger around a bit Near begged for more, " M-Mello M-More!" The blond complied and slipped his second and third finger in. He stretched the boy out as humanly possible until he belived he was ready.

"It's g-gonna h-hurt you know." panted the blond boy as he gave Near eyes of concern. "I d-don't c-care." repied Near his body was covered in beads of seat. "P-please Mello..." and with that Mello shoved into the boy quickly, to get rid of the pain faster.

"Nnngggg!" yelped Near as a tear of pain exscaped his eye. Mello waited and let Near adjust. "M-move!" Nea commanded.

Mello began to slowly go in and out of him. With each thrust the pace qucikened. He slammed harder and harder into the boy until he found Near's sweet spot. "Harder M-Mello!" moaned the boy. Smirking Mello hit the spot again and again and again. Each thrust was harder than the last, Near felt like he was in heaven as Mello pounded him into the table.

Nears sight went suddenly white as he screamed Mello's name, "MELLOOOOOOO!" He saw a white flash and he came on Mello's chest, the blond continued but didn't last much longer as he found himself spilling into Near.

They both laid their for a while, panting heavily. Near's body glowed in the aftermath as Mello observered him. A trail of cum and blood dripped down his leg. Mello smiled. "G-good thing t-these walls are sound-proof." panted the blond as he snuggled up agaist Near's chest. Near nodded and wrapped his arms around Mello's bare back. "Maybe I love you..." whispered the blond. Near's eyes shot opened and he smiled and said, "Maybe..."

* * *

Like? Hate? Reveiw!! The invisible muffins are waiting :D!!


End file.
